Bloodthirsty
by xxchlaixx
Summary: The continuation after the Season 4 finale. Jeremy, Bonnie, Stephan, Damon, Elena, the originals, Silas, Caroline, etc.


Prologue-

The air was dry and cold. Stephan opened the bag of what he expected to be stone and saw the grey mold of Silas was shattered. The sound of a twig snapping and leaves rustling caught his attention. As he looked back at the truck he arrived in, the clone of himself stood in front of him.

"Silas?" Stephan asked with confusion. His clone nodded and smirked.

"Your witch friend has seemed to have died, therefore here I am" He said with a smile, it was disturbingly creepy to see another version of himself, and then it hit him. Was Bonnie dead? No, she couldn't be, he just saw her. "You see, this is my true form. Of course I could be just messing with your head again but it's your choice to believe me or not." Silas took a step forward and slowly broke off a branch from a nearby tree. In one swift moment as Silas aimed the pointed stake at Stephan's heart, the quick actions of Stephan plunged the stake through his own heart. He knew that Silas wouldn't be weak forever; so he found a chance to lock him in the safe and threw him in the deep murky waters.

Stephan sighed of relief, got in his car, and drove off; he didn't know where to but he knew he couldn't handle all the drama of mystic falls anymore. There was nothing left for him there. Dust clouded the air as he drove down the dark path to nowhere.

Chapter One-

Jeremy's thoughts were racing, he wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad, he was alive again and he could finally stay with his sister; but was it worth losing Bonnie? What was even worse than knowing Bonnie had given her life for him was that he would have to lie to everyone he knew and loved and pretend like everything was fine. He put on a straight face and walked in the Salvatore house to see his loving sister ecstatic to still see him, Damon was quite confused however.

"Did something happen to Bonnie?" Damon asked. Jeremy's heart was pumping profusely. _ Should I tell them?_ Jeremy thought. "Why isn't the veil up?" he asked again. Jeremy remembered his promise and explained how Bonnie resurrected him avoiding the topic of how she did it. Elena hugged Jeremy and cried with tears of joy. Once she let go of him she still looked confused.

"Then where's Bonnie?" she asked grinning. "I really need to thank her!" Jeremy forced a smile and lied through his teeth.

"Oh, she's staying with her mom over the summer, she told me to tell you that she'll miss you." The words stung almost as much as the truth, Bonnie's death should be at least recognized and not kept a secret. He wanted to hold a funeral for her and properly bury her so she got the recognition she deserved, but he was determined to fulfill Bonnie's last wish.

Caroline walked on the dewy grass; her house wasn't too far away. The sky was dark and the clouds hung low, an eerie fog rolled over across her lawn.

"What the hell is with this fog?" she said to herself. As she walked towards her house she heard a footstep behind her. "Who's there?" A shadowed figure slowly stepped towards her, before he or she got any closer to her Caroline pinned the figure to the ground. The fog cleared up and she could see clearly now. The face was Tyler, Caroline grinned and kissed him. They walked over to her porch, the last time they were on this bench was when he left.

"You're staying this time right?" She asked with a smile.

"Only if you want me to"

"Of course I want to stay! Why wouldn't I?" Tyler's smile dropped. She knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" She asked concerned.

"You won't be able to forgive me after I tell you." He looked at the ground, obviously looking guilty. "You know I love you right?"

"Tyler, just tell me what's wrong"

"I-I met someone up in Maine. That's where I was, her name is Jules. It's nothing serious, I swear but we may have hooked up once or twice but that's it. I'm so sorry Caroline." He looked up, begging for her forgiveness, but Caroline's eyes were filled with tears.

"How could you? I've stayed faithful! I never went one minute without thinking about you! And you forget about me and hook up with someone else." Her voice trembled and the tears ran down her face.

"I'm so-"

"No! No Tyler, no you're not. Just-Just please leave." She yelled as she buried her head in her hands. Tyler took one last glance at her before walking away.


End file.
